


I'll Be Your Hero! (America X Reader)

by DinoDad



Category: Hetalia - Fandom, Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Angst, Blood, F/M, Fluff, Gore, Love, hero - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2018-11-04 13:27:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10991862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DinoDad/pseuds/DinoDad
Summary: You have found yourself in danger...Luckily a Hero is here!





	I'll Be Your Hero! (America X Reader)

**Author's Note:**

> Hello Everyone!  
> I'm ToMakeTheWorldHappy!  
> This is my first story on here so don't be afraid to give criticism.  
> Anyways have a awesome day and continue reading~

America X Reader  
~I'll Be Your Hero!~

You were waking down the sidewalk as you held your bags. It was a quiet, cloudy day. Sunday to be exact. You were currently living in America for the time being. You traveled a lot around the world. It was always a dream of your ever since a child to be able to do such. Smiling lightly to yourself you kept walking. Soon you would be home soon. Looking up into the sky you felt a drop of water fall on your cheek. It started to lightly rain but it didn't bother you much. You enjoyed it since it was peaceful. But you would admit that you didn't like for part of getting rained on. 

You heard footsteps behind you but you didn't care. Closing you eyes as you walked you breathed in the air around it. Peaceful. You then felt the rain stop as you walked. It confused you since you could still hear the rain around you. Opening your eyes you looked to your right to see a tall figure. He had been holding a umbrella over you. You took the moment as you stared; taking in his features. He had pure blond hair that was parted at the right of his head. Where it was parted there was a strange cowlick that was there. Looking into his eyes you noticed how childlike they were. Shining a bright baby blue in which you found absolutely adorable. You then noticed that he was wearing a business suit. Before you could look at him any longer he spoke to you.

"What's up dude! Why are ya just walking out here in the rain?" He questioned as he had a smiled on his face. It was like the smile was contagious since it made you smile more. His voice sounded lively and cheerful. It was perfect. "I-I was just walking from the store. And I didn't think it would rain so..Yeah.." You said shyly. You weren't very good with meeting new people. But once they got to know you more you were hard to contain. "Haha! That's fine dude. Besides I, the Hero, will help by providing you with my umbrella!~" He said more cheerful than the last time. Hearing his voice again made your heart almost melt with happiness. "Thank you. But really you didn't have to-" You started but we're cutted off by the male. "Of course I had to! What kind of Hero would I be if I didn't help you from the rain." He said to you. You sighed in defeat but it was done with a smile. "Thank you...Mr..?" You questioned as you didn't know what to call him. 

"Alfred is good enough. No need to be formal with the 'Mr'". He said to you. "Well okay M- Alfred. I'm (Y/N). Thank you...Again." "No need to thank me, (Y/N)! It's just what Hero's do!" He said while you both kept walking.

After walking for not that much you finally reached your house. "This is were I live. Thank you for covering me from the rain." You said as you bowed a little to show respect. At least in your view it was. "Hey (Y/N).." Alfred said to you. "Yeah Alfred?" You said as you looked at him. "Would you like to hang out sometime? I know it sudden but I reall-" You cutted the American off. "I would love to, Alfred. Here." You said as you took out a paper and pen. You wrote down your phone number as you walked to you house. You gave the American a small waved as toy walked inside.

Alfred was staring at you as you walking inside your home. He then looked down at the paper you handed him and smiled brightly. He then closed his umbrella as he ran home to tell his brother about what happened.

He actually found you quite pretty and he would even say he had a "small" crush on you. While running he almost slipped as he ran but managed to keep himself up. Running up to his doorstep he knocked on the door. His brother always had the keys. While waiting he was tapping his foot. He then started to get inpatient and knocked on the door again. "Maddie!! Open the doorrr!!" He said as he knocked on the door again. Alfred knew that his brother hated the name that he had given him. Matthew then opened the door as he looked at his brother. Tired purple eyes starting at the light happy blue ones. 

"Hm?" His brother said as as he moved away from the doorway so his brother could walk in. "Dude! I met this girl today and she was perfect! I even helped her from the rain and she was so cu-" He was cutted off by his brother. "Can we talk about this once you get cleaned up." He said as he pointed at Alfred's wet suit. "Ah, sure thing!" He said as he took off his shoes and ran upstairs. Matthew closed the door as he went back to the couch as he layed on it. 

Alfred had just finished taking his quick shower and changed into more comfortable clothes. Walking downstairs he had seen his brother laying on the couch sleeping. It was only 7:45 P.M. He wondered why he was so sleepy. He frowned a bit since he wanted to tell his brother about who he met but decided he would just tell him when he woke up. Alfred then grabbed his phone as he placed you into his contacts. He just couldn't wait to see you again...


End file.
